Jeff X Jane ¿Cambiaría por ti?
by Kotomi-Hirose
Summary: Por fin se dio el tan esperado encuentro entre Jeff y Jane, ella por su parte esta dispuesta a vengarse por todo lo que el le hizo...o al menos eso cree ella, pero sera capaz de lograr su promesa? sabiendo que aunque lo niegue, siente muchas cosas hacia Jeff?


**Bueno sabia que tenia que publicar si o si esta historia! después de todo me encanta esta pareja ya que seria un amor imposible y eso lo vuelve atrapante…esta historia esta cargada de sentimiento y emociona así que en mi opinión vale la pena :D **

POV JANE:

Ahí estaba yo…deseosa de matar a aquel que me arrebato todo mi mundo, aquella persona que odio hace mucho tiempo, así es Jeff… ahora es el momento…por fin vengare la muerte de mis padres…

-Jeff, hace buen tiempo verdad? Hoy es un gran día, por fin veras lo que es "ir a dormir" por ti mismo…

-Jane a los tiempos! "Ir a dormir" jajajaja

Me enfurecieron sus palabras y sacando un cuchillo de mi bolsillo en mi vestido, intente apuñalarlo en el pecho pero el fue mas rápido que yo y se me abalanzó encima haciendo que caigamos en un charco de en medio de ese alejado parque.

-Idiota!. Le grite.- Si vas a matarme pues no vaciles al hacerlo

-Jane…ahora sabrás lo que significa "ir a dormir"

Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, aquellos ojos claros eran muy difíciles de verse por el sombrío tono oscuro que se provoco al quemarse los parpados

-Jeff…yo…te quería…

Me sorprendí al oírme decir eso, no lo pensé solo lo dije así como así…y no era cierto…verdad?

-Que acabas de decir Jane? jaja

Jeff soltó una risa sarcástica y algo burlesca pero su expresión era como alguien ansioso y hasta sorprendido.

-T-te Dije que pelees!. Scream con el objetivo de ocultar el Otro Lado mi rubor

-Jajajaja mala mentirosa! Dijo Jeff como si se enterara de la mejor noticia de su vida

-Jeff no bajes la guardia! Grite mientras le di un puntapié en la entrepierna haciendo que Jeff me abrazara con fuerza por el dolor, se estaba quejando pero aun así no quería dejarme ir

Me ruboricé mucho al sentir la (muy inesperada por cierto ya que es Jeff de quien estamos hablando) calidez de aquella fría persona.

-J-Jeff ...

Dije con una voz un poco entrecortada.

-Eres…una completa novata jaja aunque debo reconocer que fue una buena técnica. Dijo Jeff riéndose como si le hubiera divertido el golpe.

Al alzar su cabeza me tope de nuevo con esos ojos cubiertos de un negro intenso

-Jane…h-hablabas en serio antes?

Me ruborizó bastante oír esas palabras y me di cuenta que hablaba serio…su enorme sonrisa se había borrado convirtiéndose en una mueca extraña, sentí como se me erizaba la piel de solo imaginar las infinitas opciones de porque dijo eso…

-y-yo obviamente no hablaba en serio, ahora suéltame! Dije tratando de hacer valida una respuesta falsa.

-ya veo…

Nunca olvidare aquella expresión en su rostro, era…decepción! Esa era la palabra que define con mas exactitud lo que ví…nunca imagine que Jeff tendría ese tipo de emociones, el ya no es humano, ya no tiene raciocinio así que como es posible que pueda…

-Menti ...

Quería autoconvencerme que lo decía sin pensar pero en realidad quería decírselo, el mato a mis padres, el mato mi alma y mi inocencia…el me hizo cambiar todo en unos momentos y eso estaba pasando de nuevo, otra vez estaba asustada, confundida, molesta, pero ahora hay algo mas…

algo que no puede ser…definitivamente no…puede ser lo que estoy pensando…no este sentimiento no me esta gustando…es…es…

-Jane ...

Se acerco lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración un tanto agitada y sus ojos esta vez no eran como suele verse…esta vez se podría decir que se veían lindos…claros como una poza cristalina y hacia que no pueda dejar de mirarlos…

-Jeff ... tu-me Odias?

-que?!

Dije exaltándome un poco por lo que Jeff me sujeto un poco mas fuerte pero sin hacerme daño

-Porque usted me pidió esto?!

-Jane ... me Odias?

Lo repitió muchas veces…por un momento le tuve miedo, era como si estuviera castigándose a si mismo diciéndose eso

-Al igual que en odiarte, acabaste con mi vida

-lo supuse…ja

Fue una risita dolorosa…un tanto espeluznante

-Veo que amas mucho a tus padres, en ese caso te haré el favor de enviarte con ellos! Jajaaja

Fui rápida y me rodé a un costado para no ser apuñalada por su cuchillo desgastado, por suerte me percate rápido de que iba a atacar al ver su expresión típica de el…su risa llena de locura y un poco agonizante que me hizo estremecer

-Que pasa Jane?! Acaso no quieres ver a tus padres de nuevo? No darías lo que fuera por estar con ellos? El único precio es tu vida! Jaja

Por suerte recordé que escondo un cuchillo en la parte interna de mi zapato, rápidamente saque la afilada arma y me aproxime a el, Jeff aun estaba en el piso, algo extraño en el ya que se caracteriza por lo raudo que es, tome ventaja de eso y me abalancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el, lo voltee para que me mire mientras me vengo por todo lo que me ha causado pero en el instante en que estaba a punto de introducir con todas mis fuerzas el cuchillo, me abrazo con una fuerza inigualable haciendo que mi cuchillo se doble y quede atrapado en medio de nuestros cuerpos, traté de soltarme pero eso solo hizo que el me apretara con mas fuerza.

-Q-que crees que estas haciendo?!

-Yo no te quería…yo te quiero…

Me quede en shock, la mascara se resbalo y cayó al igual que el cuchillo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Todo se quedo en silencio…la lluvia que provoco el charco en el que caímos había cesado y las altas horas de la noche provocaba un silencio interminable en el que solo se podía escuchar claramente nuestras respiraciones y cada mínimo movimiento…todo pareció volverse mas silencioso desde que Jeff dijo aquella frase.

-Jeff…no comprendo…acaso tu…

-Tu rostro ya esta bien, no parece que te hallas quemado, porque sigues con esa mascara?

-Porque tu me la diste!

Baje mi cabeza para que no viera mi rostro…estaba ardiendo y no podía comprender porque Jeff me decía ese tipo de cosas…porque ahora?!

Porque cuando por fin alcancé mi meta de terminar con aquel monstruo que arrebato mi vida, antes yo si lo quería y…ahora…

-Usted tanto Odias Jane? ... Porque ... tú ... me busque perros

Sujete su rostro de manera fuerte para que me mire y me vea que digo

-Idiotaaa! Porque tienes que decir eso ahora?! Antes yo también te quería! Te amaba Jeff!

El me miro con una sonrisa leve y sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal, arrojo su cuchillo lejos y el mío me lo entrego, sorprendiéndome y me dijo:

-Toma ... tu ganas Jane, mandame a dormir ...

Comencé a temblar, que significaba todo esto?! Desde cuando Jeff hace esto?!

-Que planeas Jeff?! No lo comprendo! No te matare de esa manera!

-Pero tu quieres eliminarme!

-Quiero que sientas el dolor que yo siento cuando me arrebataste la felicidad! Quiero verte sufrir por eso no te matare de esa forma!

Jeff me miro un poco sorprendido y bajando su cabeza apretó los puños

-Quieres que sufra eh jaja pero si eso ya lo estoy haciendo Jane…

-De que diablos hablas Jeff?! Sufrir tu? No me hagas reír! El sufrimiento es algo que tu perdiste hace mucho!

-Yo pensaba lo mismo…hasta ahora…

-De que hablas?

-No creí que tu odio por mi haría que me duela, que me haga sufrir…fuiste la única que no me trato mal en ese vecindario

-E-ESO FUE porque ...

En decirle querido que era porque me gustó ... era un poco vergonzoso que entrar en la secundaria

-Sea cual sea el motivo…me ayudaste y me encubriste…

-¿Qué? No voy a decir ...

-Si Jane…sabia que eras tu la que me mando esa nota, me costo un poco darme cuenta pero cuando me entere que eras tu…sentí…algo

-Jeff…ahora si no te entiendo en absoluto

-Jane…me quieres?

Repitió esa frase tantas veces como cuando me dijo que si lo odiaba y escuchar eso me dolía…era una frustración solo pensar una respuesta

-te quiero…cambiar

-Jane ...

Me miro con una sonrisa algo extraña, como una sonrisa esperanzadora que hizo que me acordara de la primera vez que lo ví cuando se iba un día con su hermano Liu al colegio, antes de que todo ocurriera, antes de que naciera el Jeff "The Killer" me sonrojé y quise ocultar mi rostro para que no me note así…pero ahora que le digo…

-tu nunca sabrás lo que sufrí por tu locura Jeff

-si hubiera sabido que me sentiría así no lo hubiera hecho…

Iba a decir algo pero en ese instante reaccioné a lo que me dijo.

-te arrepientes de tus asesinatos?!

-eso jamás! Yo…yo me arrepiento de haberte…causado…tanto daño

-Jeff ...

Me incliné hacia donde estaba el y le sujete el rostro, quería que me lo dijera mirándome a los ojos, que yo me diera cuenta si era sincero o no

-J-Jane

-hablas en serio Jeff?

-Ve a dormir Jane jajaja

-eh?!

-Todo negro-

Al despertar tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me di cuenta que había sido golpeada fuerte con un fierro o algo.

-Jeff? ... Q-que me Hiciste?!

…silencio…

-Jeff y odio odio maldito ... hijo de puta!

En todo esto, la resistencia, al comenzar el llorar desconsoladamente me CUENTA todos; Fui engañado por Jeff, creo que tal vez lamentó que Hizo de él, que Aun tenía sentimientos, pero me dice que la Cuenta fue así, que yo era ingenuo ... muy

-Jane despertaste

Levante mi rostro y ví a Jeff dirigiéndose hacia mi con su típica sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que detesto.

-Que me hiciste bastardo!

-Yo? jaja nada que no te merezcas Jane, me hiciste sentir mal por momentos y eso es algo que no lo volveré a sentir!

-Esta vez de que diablos hablas Jeff!?

-no es necesario que lo entiendas, ahora mismo no tienes escapatoria

-no puedo creer lo bajo que has caído Jeff, me mataras cuando no tengo con que defenderme, eso es bajo

-y quien dice que te matare?

Yo me sorprendí, no me matara? Eso no me debe alegrar, ya que si se trata de Jeff debo estar abierta a la imaginación

-si no me mataras, que piensas hacer?

-me harte de saber que estas persiguiéndome y hablándome bonito como para que me arrepienta, que estúpido, te dejare ahí hasta que te pudras, ahí amarrada hasta que te mueras, sintiendo la impotencia de ver a la persona que quieres matar pero no puedes ¿no es frustrante Jane?

-Estas enfermo Jeff…te detesto, y mas saber que aunque me desamarraras igual seria incapaz de hacerte daño.

Dije lo que sentía, al final, ¿ya que? Jeff me mataría cuando se aburra y nunca acabare con lo que me prometí

-jaja…eres interesante Jane, Lastima que no tienes las mismas ideas que yo, seria aun mas interesante saber eso

-yo quiero venganza…y a la vez no la quiero, saber que eres tu la persona de quien me voy a vengar hace que me retracte y a la vez siga con mi cometido

-…ya deja de hablar…

-estoy harta de saber que día a día matas mas gente inocente cuyo error solo fue cruzarse contigo, tu no eras así…

- ... Solo ...

-yo testifique a tu favor, porque confiaba en ti, tal vez ciegamente, sabia que la culpa era de esos delincuentes que siempre buscaban peleas por doquier, si no hubiera sido por ellos, tal vez tu serias un adolescente normal, seriamos amigos, y tal vez…

-Suficiente!

Se abalanzo hacia mí agarrándome del cuello, pensé que iba a estrangularme pero no lo hizo, solo me sujeto.

-no seas idiota, agradezco a esos imbéciles por haber despertado en mi ese deseo de derramar sangre, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar; yo no te conocía a la perfección pero se lo que hiciste, pero estaba bien solo, nunca necesite ayuda

-tal vez tengas razón…pero no de haber sido por mi…tal vez estarías en la cárcel y jamás estarías donde estás, ni serías un asesino

-en eso si te lo agradezco

Y sin decir nada mas junto sus labios con los míos…me quede atontada…que estaba haciendo?! No pensé nada en ese instante y correspondí a su beso, el cual fue calido y dulce…todo lo contrario a lo que uno se imaginaria de Jeff…el era un asesino, así que era imposible que guarde sentimientos en su corazón, no podía imaginar que el podía transmitir eso en un beso, pero mientras sienta lo mismo se lo transmitiré. Fue un beso largo y algo intenso, en el cual libere todo lo que sentía, era lo mejor así solo me dedicaría a la venganza; al separarnos estaba realmente roja pero supe disimular el nerviosismo, y lo mire fijamente como queriendo buscar explicación a lo que hizo

-gracias por apoyarme sin haberme conocido

-no es por haberte conocido, te apoye porque me di cuenta que lo que hiciste fue con razón

-pero ahora no es con razón, lo hago porque quiero y eso no esta bien para ti

-…quien sabe…

-que quieres decir?

-digo que…puede que me cueste pero me podría acostumbrar a la idea

-y porque harías eso?

Me quede sin respuesta, si bien Jeff era un psicópata, el sabia muy bien como acorralar a alguien.

-no se…olvídalo…eso iría en contra de mis principios

-lo supuse idiota…no intentes jugar a ser la mala porque se te ve ridículo

-que?! yo no estaba jugando! Jeff eres un—

-Jajaja

No pude completar la frase, me quede viendo como reía inocentemente como si fuera un adolescente común y corriente

-Jeff ...

-Ay ... jajaja si Jane?

- ... Sería equivocado ... para acompañar a donde vallas aquí en Adelante?

-…yo no te voy a invitar pero si quieres venir…haz lo que quieras

-entonces…

-Finalización de una buscaproblemas psicópata

-Eso lo se muy bien

-y me veras matar…

-eso…también lo se…

-y…te cuidaras sola

-jaja lo he hecho todo este tiempo así que no hay problema

-jajaja claro que te cuidare tonta, pero no me traigas problemas…

-ni notaras mi presencia

-entonces, ¿vamos Jane?

-Vamos Jeff ...

Y este es el fatal inicio de dos asesinos, que se conocieron en la cordura y la locura, y que se conocerán de mil formas más, pero siempre estarán juntos.

Puedes seguirlos y hasta te los encontrarás tal vez, solo te advierto que ahora ambos dicen:

"GO TO SLEEP"


End file.
